miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Miiverse memes
This is a list of internet memes that have found their way to Miiverse. Most of them are on The Legend of Zelda Series Community, or more recently, the Wii Fit U Community. Shrek The most common Miiverse meme, A meme worshipping DreamWorks character Shrek (from the animated movie of the same name), as a deity. This meme comes in all shapes and sizes, but comes most often in the form of "Shrek is love, Shrek is life", which comes from a 4Chan meme (viewer discretion is advised). Sometimes "Shrek" is replaced by other fictional characters. A montage of Shrek posts can be found here. Occassionally, one will also see puns referencing Shrek, usually by replacing "over" with "ogre." Examples * "Shrek is love, Shrek is life." * "Respect our ogrelord!" * "It's all ogre now..." Bigley An offshoot of the infamous Super Smash Bros. Ridley Is Too Big meme, Bigley is a bizarre dragon-like creature parodying Ridley, an antagonist from the Metroid series. Similar to Shrek, he is often worshipped as a deity. Daily reminder Many users use this meme to "remind" other users about something, often a odd fact or interest. It can also be used to remind users about upcoming events on Miiverse. These reminders are usually never repeated daily. Examples * "Daily reminder that Miiverse is child-friendly." * "Daily reminder that you can get (air quotes) "Married" in Fantasy Life." * "Daily reminder that Miiversepedia isn't the only Miiverse Wiki." ....on the post above Many users, particularly on the YouTube Community, use this meme as a joke to surprise the poster of the post above the meme. The meme is usually written in between asterisks and always includes "on the post above" or "from the post above" at the end. Most of the comments associated with the meme include dropped substances from above, eating a random object or just stringing together random users. This tends to surprise posters as expected, with many commenting in shock or deleting their post altogether. There is a variation that encourages users to spam a comment on the post above or below. Results vary, with some of said posts being flooded with said comment and other times users literally comment " on the post above/below" on the post that asked for the users to comment. Arrows Similar to the "x on the post above/below" meme, the Arrow meme is a frequent occurrence on the Wii Fit U Community among others, in which the arrow Unicode symbols, contained within the Wii U and 3DS keyboards, are used to direct a statement towards another, generally random user. Occasionally Wii U users will use multiple accounts to direct an arrow statement towards another arrow statement. Illuminati The Illuminati meme is an Internet meme associated with an organization known as the Illuminati, said to see all and know all. It is unknown how it was brought into Miiverse. This meme commonly takes the form of posts such as "Proof that _____ is Illuminati" (often involving the numbers 1 and 3) and "Illuminati confirmed" (in a similar vein to another Internet meme, "Half-Life 3 Confirmed"). Examples * "The Monado is proof that Shulk is Illuminati." * "Bill Cipher is a dorito. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED." * "Illuminati is Illuminati confirmed." LOL/LEL @ A meme that directly targets and makes fun of users who do or are something the poster doesn't approve of. Some users take offense at this meme. "I'm really feeling it!" This parodies the taunt that Shulk can use in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, so much that it is exaggerated and stereotypically associated with the character. (Ironically, he only says it rarely in his home game Xenoblade Chronicles.) "Feeling" is often replaced with a word that rhymes with the word, and sometimes it is combined with similar memes from the cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants, ''in which SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs if he's "feeling it now?", and it looks like Patrick is having inappropriate relations with a male shopper, and he says that he's "feeling it". The Miiverse Doggy ''Main article: The Miiverse Doggy e This meme isn't very common on Miiverse, but it's notable for the fact that it is often used as a topic for messages on Miiverse wikis. Two of its most common posters are Sakurais Cat and Digit03. Example e